kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Make a Better Porno?
''Who Can Make a Better Porno? ''is the fifth episode of the third season. Kenny and Spenny must each produce a pornographic film (the content of which is at their discretion, while still operating with the law and competition rules) and present them to a porn producer, who will decide on the better porno. The Competition Kenny begins by calling Spenny a porno addict and making up stories to prove his point, while Spenny maintains that he watches a healthy amount of porn. After the rule-making, Kenny tells the camera that he's never heard of comedy porn, and so will focus on making his own genre. Meanwhile, Spenny is at an adult video store, where he searches for films to inspire him while he recounts a masturbatory fantasy of his while he was a teenager, which is what he will adapt to film. Spenny is able to hire two porn actors and tells them about his fantasy, meanwhile, Kenny gets to work on his first video, a call girl commercial starring himself. On Spenny's end of things, he has his two actors conduct acting exercises to have his film be as classy as possible. Kenny produces his second and third videos, one of him sticking his face out of a 3-dimensional mural of a vagina and telling jokes, the other a comedic "regular" porno starring two sex dolls. Meanwhile, Spenny has a table read of his script with his actors. Kenny's fourth video is an old cartoon depicting a rocket's placement of a probe in Earth's orbit, with a naked Kenny wearing a crescent moon mask superimposed over the rocket. Spenny's actors have yet to arrive at the house Spenny's picked as a set for his movie. The actress shows up late, and Spenny begins to panic when his male lead doesn't show up until two hours after he was supposed to. Spenny begins filming his porno. Kenny's fifth sketch has him dressed as a German undercover policeman with intense sexual energy à la Austin Powers, while in the background two looping videos of Kenny dance whilst wearing only his wig, mustache and a codpiece. The filming of Spenny's video has begun to turn sexual, and while initially aroused by his fantasy being played out by the two actors, he quickly becomes stressed and annoyed at his male actor, who speaks in a bored monotone voice and is indifferent to what Spenny wants from his performance. He confesses to the camera that he is not enjoying his time as a porno director, and inquires as to what Kenny is doing for his film. Cue Kenny's sixth sketch, depicting him as both a captain and sailor of a ship having gay sex, and during this time Spenny is finishing up the filming of his own movie. At the judging, the guys separately explain both their tactics to the judge, Kenny hoping that the novelty of his sketches will earn him the win, while Spenny hopes that the judge will choose his more personal film. In the end, the judge sees Spenny's film as generic while Kenny's are new and may open new markets in the porn business, and ultimately rules in Kenny's favor.